


la primera regla es que no se habla de ello

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Series: Retoaleatorio: WTNV [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si descompone el día en partes individuales, sabe lo que hacer a continuación, así que se olvida de las pecas de Ronan y se sienta en el borde de la cama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	la primera regla es que no se habla de ello

**Author's Note:**

> Sin spoiler más allá de los generales del primer libro.
> 
> Esto ha sido totalmente autoindulgente. I regret nothing. 
> 
>  

Con la nariz pegada contra el hombro de Ronan sólo distingue piel blanca y el sudor pegajoso que les envuelve a los dos. “Tienes muchas pecas,” observa. “Tienes una cama jodidamente pequeña,” como respuesta. Cierra los ojos con fuerza, espera algo de claridad mientras recupera el aliento. Las manos de Ronan están inusualmente quietas, nota un puño contra su cadera y el colchón tiembla y sus rodillas entrechocan. Traga saliva despacio. Si descompone el día en partes individuales, sabe lo que hacer a continuación, así que se olvida de las pecas de Ronan y se sienta en el borde de la cama.

Sus pies se enredan en las sábanas cuando se incorpora, se asegura de caminar despacio hasta el baño, que no dé la impresión de que está huyendo. Está seguro de que Ronan escucha el sonido del pestillo, pero ha conseguido acabar esta cadena de acciones y es suficiente. Apoya la frente contra el espejo y respira hondo, lo golpea dos, tres veces con suavidad antes de meterse en la ducha y recibir el chorro de agua fría. Finalmente le vencen los músculos entumecidos, cierra el grifo con la piel resbaladiza y se toma unos segundos antes de salir del servicio.

—La ducha está libre, si quieres —y ve el espacio vacío en la cama y donde estaba la ropa de Ronan— ducharte en tu casa.

Eso resuelve el problema número dos.

 

*

Sus temas de discusión son infinitos y variados, y Adam no sabe si espera o no espera que Gansey diga algo. No sabe si espera que _Ronan_ diga algo. Gansey no menciona absolutamente ningún cambio en la inflexión de su voz en las discusiones, Ronan menciona absolutamente todo lo que le molesta de Adam y finalmente son las cuatro de la mañana y han conseguido que Gansey caiga inconsciente pese a los gañidos de Chainsaw en la habitación contigua. A Adam se le cierran los ojos sobre el cuaderno de ejercicios y Ronan tiene un bolígrafo rojo entre los dientes. Se siente observado de una manera diferente a la que se asienta en su estómago cuando sabe que Noah anda cerca.

—Para eso —el cuaderno se balancea en su rodilla. A su alrededor hay cajas vacías de comida china y papeles llenos de los garabatos que Gansey hace cuando piensa demasiado rápido.

Como respuesta Ronan se quita el bolígrafo de la boca y presiona la punta contra su antebrazo. La primera línea es intermitente, pero en cuanto se curva la tinta roja adquiere consistencia.

—Lynch, me echan del trabajo si voy con un pene tatuado en el brazo.  
—¿Incluso si es una polla muy realista?

Le quita el bolígrafo de un manotazo y Ronan se ríe, le apoya la barbilla en el hombro. “Te lo puedo dibujar en otra parte.” A Adam le pican los ojos, la respiración de Ronan le acaricia el comienzo de la mandíbula.

—Nada de penes.  
—¿Nada de nada?

Adam pone los ojos en blanco, le golpea con el codo en el costado. “Nada, Ronan.”

Ronan se sonríe, se tumba en el suelo y sube las piernas en su regazo, cruzando las botas por encima de las rodillas de Adam.

 

*

Ronan no cabe en el asiento trasero de su coche. “Podrías sacar las piernas por la ventanilla.” “Podrías usar la boca para cosas más útiles, Parrish.”

 

*

 

Lo primero por lo que Gansey pregunta es por las rozaduras en la cara. Noah aprieta los labios y Ronan, _Ronan_ , gracias a dios no está presente. Blue, en cambio, deja sus refrescos sobre la mesa y dice:

—Yo tengo una crema para eso.

Adam se frota la cara enérgicamente.

 _—_ Creo que mi suavizante me da alergia.

 

*

Adam comienza a verlo como una de las ideas a las que Ronan le arrastra y que acaban con él lleno de heridas tirado en el asfalto con cosas quemadas. Ninguno parece saber lo que hacen, pero lo hacen con entusiasmo y muchos insultos de por medio. Después de la primera lámpara rota limitan el tiempo en el apartamento de Adam. Su amistad con Ronan cae en la balanza de costes y beneficios, y Adam tiene ingresos limitados.

Ronan aparece en su puerta un domingo, trajeado y con la corbata desanudada. En su escala de expresiones de enfado lleva la que tiene reservada para las mañanas que pasa con Declan, una que le tensa el cuerpo entero y le hace parecer un animal a punto de arremeter contra un coche. Adam se estira aún en pijama, es su primer domingo libre en semanas. “Tengo cerveza en el frigorífico”, lo dice como si fuera casual, lo dice como si no fuera _ahora vienes aquí, así que compro cerveza_. Más tarde apoya la frente entre los omóplatos de Ronan, se aferra a su cadera hasta dejar marca, con el traje de los domingos por los tobillos: “esto no es muy cristiano, ¿no?”

Es una de esas cosas. Ronan empuja, Adam se deja llevar, excepto cuando es al revés.

 

*

—Pensarías que ahora que estáis follando discutiríais menos —Adam trata de darle una colleja a Noah, pero ya ha desaparecido de su lado—. Que realmente no me sorprende.

Se acaba de atar las botas. Nunca duerme en Monmouth Manufacturing, demasiada gente y demasiadas implicaciones. No es que importe, al parecer.

Noah reaparece frente a él, se sienta en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas.

—No es nada —comienza. No es nada, a secas.  
—Claro.

Sacude la cabeza.

 

*

 

Hay un día que Adam tiene las palabras en la punta de la lengua. Ronan sabe de memoria los días en los que el taller está vacío, se sienta en una de las mesas de trabajo y se dedica a revolver papeles y herramientas. A veces piensa en ello como un trabajo parcial de niñera, dale un palo a Ronan y se entretendrá durante horas. Aunque quizá queme el parque. Y está a punto de hacerlo, _quizá deberíamos hablar de esto._ Lo repasa en su mente; desde debajo del coche distingue las botas de Ronan paseándose a sus anchas, comiéndose su espacio, todos sus espacios personales.

Se empuja poco a poco hasta salir de debajo del coche, se sienta y apoya los antebrazos sobre las rodillas.

—¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer después?

Ronan se encoge de hombros, se agacha frente a él, manteniendo el equilibrio en cuclillas. Hay algo que hace cuando le habla, cuando se dirige a él con todo el cuerpo, que Adam no sabe si estaba allí antes.

—Desde aquí pareces incluso más pequeño, Parrish —pone dos dedos frente a su rostro y escudriña en el hueco.

Adam enarca las cejas, le lanza un trapo a la cara, “menudo subnormal”.

Tiene las palabras en la punta de la lengua, se las dice entre gruñidos y bajándole la bragueta, cada vez, cada vez que Ronan le mira así, hambriento, y Adam se sienta fuera de lugar, como si su atención le devorase entero.


End file.
